The Wind beneath My Wings
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: A fun...and unusual...way to explain Eugene Barkley's disappearance from the family...and apparently their memories. It will focus on Eugene, but Heath will have a major part in the story too. I still say they need to put Eugene in as an option. Only they don't so...only Heath and OC show in character spots. Rate T to be safe Hurt/comfort also a genre
1. Chapter 1

This site is giving me massive issues. It took FOREVER for it to even let me copy and paste (my formatting is the same as always and yet it won't load). I say this because if I "stop posting"...it's not me.

Chapter One

A/N I want to thank SierraGirlBZ (another fan fiction writer) for the helping me figure out a few things…since I'm not really into mythology. I have taken a few things from the Greek Goddess Aurora, and a few other things I've heard connected to mythology, and created this fantasy character. If by chance, anything I use is connected to a bad mythology deity-please-ignore that fact.

~oOo~

Music filled the Barkley living room from side one to the other. Nick, Jarrod and Heath all had dance partners, while Audra was busy talking with some of her friends. Victoria was also busy visiting some friends, which made it rather easy for Eugene to slip away from Nick's engagement party unnoticed. Soon he stood on the veranda feeling the cool breeze that was blowing against his face; it almost felt as if someone had a paintbrush in their hands and was trying to paint his face. If it wasn't for a feeling of great loneliness that seemed to surround him, it would have been a perfect setting.

 _"_ _What's wrong with you?" Eunice Beecher, a childhood friend of Eugene's, stood outside the schoolhouse looking at him. "That engagement party of your brother's is the biggest talk of the town since Jarrod got married last year and," she shook her finger at him, "from the way you were talking last week, you were looking forward to it. Now, all you can do is wish there was a way for you to get out of attending? Did something happen?"_

Eugene sighed as he leaned forward on the railing that surrounded the veranda and looked around. He had assured his friend nothing bad had happened which was true. He just hadn't admitted how out of place he'd begun to feel, and how he'd started feeling an urge to do something besides establishing a veterinarian practice in Stockton? Slowly he stood up straight, telling himself he needed to get back to the party even if he didn't want to be there. However, just as he began turning back towards the house, he thought he saw someone, or something, in the loft; the loft's door was wide open. Another thing that made his heart skip a beat. Forgetting the party, Eugene climbed over the railing and headed quickly, but carefully, towards the barn. The whole time he was wondering what he would find. Of course, not knowing exactly what was going on, made him pray like crazy he wasn't being stupid by exploring this thing on his own…since he didn't exactly have a gun on him.

As he drew near the barn, sure enough he heard someone, or something, moving in the loft. Opening the door to the barn as softly as he could, Eugene slipped inside. Immediately the noise in the loft stopped. Eugene was disappointed and became even more alert than before. Obviously, it was a person that was up in the loft and they had, in spite of his best efforts, heard him enter the barn. That being the case, he decided to take a chance and speak up. "Whoever's up there, I don't want to hurt you, nor do I want to make trouble for you! I just want to know who you are and what you're doing in our barn!"

When silence was the only reply he got, Eugene called out again. This time he heard movement in the loft, only it stopped after a moment. A good portion of him told him to step out of the barn and see if anyone was actually outside besides him. If there was, he could get their help. However, he felt an unexplainable pull towards the loft; it was enough to throw caution to the wind, as he headed for the ladder. It wasn't long before he was standing in the loft, wide eyed while his jaw felt like it hit the loft's wooden floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A beautiful woman with long golden hair that hung loosely to her waist was crouched against the wall. The dress she wore, or was it simply a robe, was the whitest he'd ever seen, but it was the third thing he saw that had him in shock…had him wondering if he'd had too much to drink. Protruding from her back were two large golden wings.

"Help me, please." The woman spoke quietly, almost in a whisper.

"What…who are you?" Eugene asked as he moved closer, still wide eyed and shocked.

"I am…" the woman paused, as if trying to decide what, if anything, she should say.

Eugene, sensing her fear, assured her he meant her no harm, telling her his name as he did so. "Who are you? What's wrong?"

"You can call me Dawn." The woman said after a moment and then glanced at her wings. "I…I hurt my wings. They won't work right. I… needed somewhere to hide until they heal. I…I'm not supposed to be seen by men."

Eugene couldn't say he was surprised to hear that last part. Still, he felt strongly there was something she wasn't saying, but he also felt the fear coming from her. She couldn't stay in the loft; he knew that much. And, he sure wasn't going to tell anyone about her. They'd treat her like a freak who belonged in a sideshow. "May I look at them?" He asked gesturing towards her wings.

Slowly Dawn nodded her head. What choice did she have? She was powerless to get away from this man. Then, she thought as she looked at Eugene again, and felt his kindness, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Go ahead."

Eugene knelt down and examined her wings. As a veterinarian he'd looked at many animals, which included a few hawks. That being the case, he quickly saw the problem. "Have you been near a fire lately?"

The woman calling herself Dawn smiled for a split second and then, as her smile faded, she answered. "You could say that, but I didn't mean to get so close. It was an accident."

Eugene couldn't help but smile. "No one gets near enough to a fire to be hurt on purpose. Look, I need to get you out of here, but I need to get a few things. Just stay right here." he said as he stood up and then added, due to the frightened look that came upon her face, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you're here and I'll come up with a believable reason to leave the house." Eugene then turned and headed for the ladder.

"Thank you," Dawn said as she watched Eugene disappear down the ladder. She then glanced at her wings and shook her head. "Well, girl, you best hope this Eugene Barkley is a good one." She pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and waited for Eugene's return.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"It's eight at night, and there's a celebration going on." Heath, who had surprised Eugene by walking into the spare room near the kitchen which held various items including some of his medical supplies. He was watching Eugene as he gathered up some of his things. "Is it really necessary to go? It's going to be dark soon and you'll miss the entire party. Can't you get Dr. Mitchell to go?" Dr. Mitchell was the town's regular veterinarian.

Eugene wished his brother hadn't seen him slip back into the house, but hoped he would accept his explanation without questioning him…and go along with not saying anything to the family unless he wasn't back by a decent time the next morning. "I told you it is. I'm their doctor and, no, they can't see Dr. Mitchell. Besides, if I'm going to be a veterinarian I need to be available at all hours and not just turn the work over to someone else. However," he said as he looked upon his brother with a look of earnestness in his eyes, "please, don't say anything to anyone. Nick's engagement party is going great. He doesn't deserve for it to be spoiled." 'Not that he'll miss me, not with his eyes on Jenny' Eugene thought as he remembered how his brother had gotten on a train and followed *Jenny Hall to Wyoming. That part had not shocked anyone thanks to Nick's past behavior. Though, they had been surprised beyond measure when he'd successfully talked Jenny into returning to Stockton. He'd courted her for another six months and then officially asked her to marry him. Though, if anyone asked Eugene, his older brother and future sister-in-law had already agreed to marry each other long before they announced their engagement.

Heath gave his brother a sympathetic crooked smile. He knew his brother was right. His work would indeed call him away from home during all kinds of hours whether he or anyone else liked it. "I won't have to say anything. Sooner or later, they'll notice your absence and ask about you and where you've gone."

Eugene smiled as he picked up his medical bag. "When that happens, just tell them I've gone to see a patient and not to worry unless I'm not back sometime tomorrow morning. Please?" He again looked at his brother in earnest.

Heath smiled again and nodded. "Okay, but please, don't be longer than you have to." If he was going to remain quiet unless someone brought up the subject, the blonde haired cowboy was at least going to get that promise out of his baby brother.

"Don't worry, I won't be." Eugene hurried past Heath and out the back door. The sooner he got to Dawn, the sooner he could get hide her someplace beside the loft.

As Heath watched his baby brother leave, he got the distinct impression that he would-sooner or later-find himself pulled into whatever matter Eugene was involved in. He didn't know whether that was good or bad; still, he had no time to dwell on it. He was supposed to be in the kitchen getting more lemonade. Turning around, Heath left the room and headed for the kitchen.

 **~oOo~**

"Be careful," Eugene helped Dawn down the ladders…doing his best not to hit her injured wings too much. Then, keeping an arm around her waist as she seemed to be a bit weak, he helped her out the back door of the barn and into the saddle of his waiting horse. He'd quickly saddled the animal and hid it behind the barn before going to get his newest patient.

"What will you ride?" Dawn asked, looking around.

"I'll be walking as fast as I can while leading the animal." Eugene answered as he took the reins. He explained that taking a second animal would arouse suspicion and he didn't want her riding in a buggy…as he didn't know what that would do to her wings.

"You are willing to sacrifice your comfort to help me?" Dawn's shock-and admiration-could be seen in her eyes and heard in her voice.

"It's no sacrifice." Eugene told her as he began walking at a very fast pace, knowing he had to get away as soon as possible. He just prayed like mad no one would see them leaving; it was a prayer that was granted as everyone was either at the party or in town. "You're hurt and I can help. That's all there is too it."

Dawn said nothing as Eugene continued leading the horse northward. It had been ages since she'd seen anyone so willing to help an injured stranger without throwing a bunch of questions out at them first…and he did have questions. She could see it in the way he'd looked at her. Not that she blamed him; she didn't. It wasn't every day a mortal man saw the likes of her. It took a couple of hours, but soon he was helping her off the horse and leading her what looked to be a small cabin…though it turned out to be a line shack. Soon Dawn was lying on her side, near the edge of the bed, and Eugene was tending to her wings.

"So," Eugene said as he finished with her wings and stepped around the bed in order to see her face. "Where do you come from and what are you?" He quickly apologized if he was coming across negatively asking the last question.

"How well do you know your mythology?" Dawn asked after a few minutes of silence. The man was helping her; he deserved the truth.

Eugene's eyes widened. He might not know as much mythology as some people, but he knew more than others. "Are you going to tell me you're some sort of deity?" He found that hard to believe. Then again, human beings didn't walk around with wings protruding from their backs either. "I know a few stories." Eugene answered as he pulled a chair away from the south wall, the same wall the bed set against.

"Have you ever heard of the Goddess Aurora?" Dawn kept her eyes on Eugene, not surprised when his eyes opened up even farther.

"Are you saying you're her?" Eugene asked as he found himself holding the side of his chair.

"No," Dawn chuckled, "but, people create various things from the things they see. My people have been caring for the earth for longer than you can imagine, but they do not show themselves to humans on purpose. Only, once in a great while…and I mean great…a human happens see us. That is what happened to create the idea of Aurora; one of my ancestors was seen as the sun rose one morning. The gentleman-a writer- thought she must be a Goddess bringing the morning light. He followed her and, when she came down to earth to rest, he cornered her. The two fell in love but could not be together... " she paused and then shrugged her shoulders, "hence the idea of the Goddess Aurora was born." Dawn then explained that she usually she had duties around the time of day she got hurt.

"And you got hurt fulfilling those duties?" Eugene asked as he looked at the bandaged wings.

"No, I…" Dawn turned a shade of embarrassed pink. "I had free time on my hands and; well," she shrugged her shoulders. "I went exploring, but went further than I was supposed to. I then flew a bit too close to the sun and…" she glanced at her wings. "They got hurt?"

The sun! Eugene was definitely thinking someone had slipped something into his drink. However, he gathered his wits about him and started talking. "We'll stay here for awhile. The line shack isn't used this time of year, and all the nearby fences are fine. No one should be in this area for awhile." He looked towards the window. "I'll move this chair over near the window and spend the night here. I also have to make an appearance at the house by noon to keep anyone from getting suspicious. I'll come up with a believable reason for staying away for a few days, maybe even a week. Afterwards, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dawn, who had been told to be careful of humans as they could not be trusted, watched as Eugene did as he said. It didn't pass her by that he was keeping an eye on the window. 'Maybe many mortal men have problems with trustworthiness, but I think this one is an exception to that rule." Dawn smiled and closed her eyes, praying she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

By the time Eugene made it home, his family was gathered around the breakfast table. Every one of them looked at him as he walked into the dining room and sat down. It didn't pass him by that his mother was giving him a look of disapproval, probably because she thought he should have made an exception and asked Dr. Mitchell to take his place the night before.

"How's your patient?" Victoria asked once her youngest was actually seated.

"Holding her own," Eugene answered as he picked up the platter of ham that Silas had set on the table. "I'm sorry for having to leave the celebration last night, and for the fact that I'm going to have to leave again after breakfast."

"That bad?" Nick asked as he looked at his baby brother.

"Just what animal are you taking care of? Who does it belong to?" Audra asked out of curiosity; she had just learned why her brother had left the party the night before.

Eugene knew he'd be facing these kinds of questions and had been racking his brain most of the night and all the way home trying to figure out what he was going to say without flat out lying. "No one that lives around here on a regular basis, they were just passing through and needed some help." He then went so far as to admit he'd left the party early and had gone on a walk. He wasn't surprised to get another look of disapproval from his mother at that confession, though there was a bit of 'I'm not surprised you are helping the person," in the look as well.

"They could bring their animal here." Victoria spoke up.

'She's not an animal' Eugene thought and then answered his mother. "It's not an option; it would be too dangerous to move her. But, please," Eugene, afraid his family would insist on following, "just trust me and leave things be. They don't want more people around. It's not that they're unfriendly," he looked around at his family, "They just prefer to be left alone. If it wasn't for the injury I'm tending to, they wouldn't' have showed themselves to me and asked for help." At least he didn't have to think about how to phrase that part; it was the truth.

Eugene could see his family didn't like the idea of his helping someone who didn't want to be seen by anyone, probably made them think the person was wanted by the law. He just hoped they would accept what he said and leave it be. It was Heath who spoke up first. "As long as they're not causing any trouble, I don't see why we should disturb them. But," he said as he looked at his baby brother, again feeling that sooner or later he would be involved whether he liked it or not, "if you run into any problems, don't hesitate to speak up." The rest of the family said the same thing.

"Thank you," Eugene finished the small amount of food he had taken and stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have to get back. I only returned to get a few more things and to make sure I didn't worry any of you." He said the last part while looking at Victoria; with Audra leaving to visit their Aunt Clara just that morning, he didn't want to add to any concerns she might have. He then again asked they trust him and just leave things be.

Victoria smiled. She didn't like not knowing exactly who her youngest was helping; still, she appreciated his not wanting to cause her any undue stress. "Listen to Heath; if you need anything, speak up. You best get back to your patient if they're that bad off."

Eugene wanted to tell his mother about Dawn and that she wasn't lying at death's door as he knew everyone thought that was the case…had to with the comment he'd just made about his patient holding their own. Only he didn't dare. While he trusted his family not to say anything, they might accidentally say something to each other with another party nearby and he couldn't have that. Dawn was trusting him to keep quiet. "Thanks; I'll be back when I can." He stood up and left the room.

"I don't like it." Nick said after Eugene had left. "Whoever he's helping has to be hiding something."

"Maybe," Jarrod said as he put down his napkin. "But as long as they're not hurting Eugene or causing any problems, I don't see where it's our place to interfere. Besides, we have to help Mr. Thomas, remember?"

Fred Madden had stopped by that morning and told the family about a small field on William Thomas' land, which lay south of Stockton, had burned down during the night. He said that, most likely, the cause of the fire was an old lantern belonging to the man's nephew had been found nearby. While the young man could have sworn the lantern wasn't burning when he left it hanging on a nearby post, he couldn't swear by it either. That being the case, everyone was assuming it had been lit and the passing wind had knocked it off, and started the fire. Now the man needed help cleaning up the mess…as he had no older children at home, his leg was already busted and his nephew was only twelve years old.

"Fine," Nick gave in, knowing Jarrod was right. "Though I still think one of us should go locate Eugene and whoever he's helping. Make sure he's not putting himself in danger."

Knowing Nick the way he did, and remembering the feeling he'd had more than once, Heath spoke up. "If you feel that strongly about it, I'll track them down later. Remember, you already promised to deliver the horses we got last week to their new owners."

Nick didn't argue as he worked on finishing his breakfast. However, what he and the others didn't know was that Eugene had entered the house once more-having forgotten one item-and he'd heard everything. Silently he swore, knowing how good of a tracker Heath was...so much for sparing his mother some stress. Eugene didn't know what he was going to do, but he turned around and slipped out the door. He had to get back to Dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Dawn was sitting on the edge of the bed inside the line shack when she heard a rider approaching, and approaching fast. She prayed liked mad it was Eugene Barkley, as he had been gone longer than she thought he'd be. Her prayers were answered as Eugene called out that he was coming in. Once he was inside, Dawn couldn't help but see the look of concern in his eyes. If it she thought it was just her he was concerned about, Dawn would have been flattered. As it was, she grew concerned once more, for she got the strongest impression it wasn't just her well being that had put the look into this man's eyes.

"What is it?" Dawn asked slowly, keeping her eyes on Eugene as he walked over and began removing the bandages off her wings; he'd told her that he'd have to change them on a regular basis for at least three or four days.

Eugene didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had to. "It's my family." He repeated what had happened, and then what he'd overheard when he went back into the house.

Dawn's eyes widened in fright; she might have only met Eugene, but she was realizing she could trust him. However, his family…the more people knew about her, the higher the chances were that everyone in the area would know. Well, that or at least hear about her. She started to stand up, but her injured wings pulled her back down.

"Don't move." Eugene urged her. "After I left, I got thinking and I took a few precautions to slow Heath down, one reason I was gone longer than I would have liked to. I don't think he'll be here for a few hours, as he has things to do. That will give us the time we need." Without thinking, he put his hand on her right shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze.

Dawn looked at his hand and then at him with a smile on her face; the smile spread over her face and she chuckled as Eugene quickly removed his hand. She could tell he was embarrassed at what he had subconsciously done. However, as she thought on what he said he'd overheard when it came to the fire, her smile faded slightly and she turned her head away.

"What is it?" Eugene was instantly concerned, not only because he was treating her injuries, but he realized he felt drawn to this woman; this creature, whatever she was. He wanted to not only to protect her, but help her in any way possible.

It was a good three or four minutes before she spoke. "I…I may have started that fire, but" she finally answered as she turned at looked at Eugene, her eyes begging him to believe her, "if I did, it was a pure accident. I promise it was."

Eugene, who was now sitting close to her pulled back in shock only, as he looked back at her wings and the condition they'd been in, he could pretty well guess why she was coming to that conclusion. "You're wings were still simmering a bit and you passed by that way?" He asked keeping his eyes on her wings; he wasn't surprised when she nodded her head.

"I was hurting pretty badly; I didn't think to look back and see if anything might be happening." The guilt in her voice could be heard as it spilled out in every word she spoke.

Eugene didn't know if she was right or not, but with the man's nephew having the lantern around and people assuming it and the wind were the culprits, he figured it was better if they just let sleeping dogs lie and he said as much. He couldn't help but laugh at the confusion that appeared on Dawn's face. That is, until he explained the saying. "I'm not sure where it comes from, only it is best to let their assumption stand. Now," He said as he turned to face her directly. "The only question is…where do we go from here? I have an idea, but it will require you and I riding the same horse. If I help you onto the horse, will you be okay with me sitting behind you? I'd be extremely careful when it comes to your wings. Are you willing?" He asking praying like mad he could ride behind her and not further hurt her wings…as the damage were on the side of them, not behind as he had originally thought.

Dawn nodded. "I'm willing, but are you sure?" She paused and then said slowly, "It's not right to make you hide from your family, and you will be hidden from them if you come with me. Maybe you should just give me instructions and tell me where to go."

Eugene shook his head as he glanced at her still bandaged wings once more. "No, you have no way to get away from anyone or anything should you be found. And those wings still need tending too." He stood up. "I'll go get the horse saddled and then come and get you." He walked to the door, but looked back just as he opened it. He couldn't believe the extremely strong feeling radiating from her…it was a feeling of innocence and purity. He'd met a lot of women since going to college, but none that came close to making him feel the way he was at that moment. He would move heaven and earth to protect her; he just knew he would. He then walked out the door and headed for his horse, which was tethered to a nearby tree.

~oOo~

Victoria entered the barn, just as Heath was saddling up his horse. He had finished all his work and was now going to go in search of Eugene. She might have told him not to bother and that Nick was just being a bit paranoid, only it was already five o'clock and her youngest had not been seen all day. That was unusual for him, and it made her worry that there was more going on than a very badly injured patient.

"When you talk with Eugene, make sure he knows we were just concerned. We're not trying to tell him who to help or who not to help." Though, she silently admitted that she was sorely tempted to do that…only the reality was Eugene had just recently turned twenty. He was a full grown man now; she could not tell him what to do.

"I will." Heath promised her, as he led Charger out of the barn, mounted him and then rode away.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I want to thank SierraGirlBZ who helped me with facts about mythology...it helped me create this fantasy/romance story.

Chapter Five

By the time Heath stopped at a stream that ran through a portion of the Barkley ranch, he had traveled a number of miles, gone around boulders of every size and passed by more than one tree. He had also realized what Eugene had done. That conclusion made Heath think; Nick just might be right in allowing himself to be a bit paranoid. After all, if something wasn't wrong, why would their baby brother do all he could do throw Heath off the trail? Which- to Heath's astonishment- Eugene was doing rather well.

Heath knelt down by the stream looking for any signs his baby brother had actually taken his horse into the water. As he did so, he found himself taking a serious look at the way Eugene had been behaving lately…and how the family had been treating him. By the time Heath was through, he couldn't help but wonder if Eugene even had a patient he was dealing with. If that was the case, he didn't know who to slap…the family for refusing to treat Eugene as an adult, or Eugene for what appeared to him to be a childish attempt at running away. He started to stand up only to find his eyes falling on some nearby pebbles at the edge of the water; they had been disturbed. It made Heath sure that Eugene had traveled through the water for awhile. He turned around and, remounting his horse, headed down stream hoping to find pick on the youngest Barkley's trail.

 **~oOo~**

Eugene and Dawn, who had left the line shack the moment the sun started setting, were now miles away from the shack and moving as fast as Eugene dared push the horse. If it weren't for an occasional 'humph' from Dawn, Eugene might have thought the ride wasn't being as hard on her as he had thought it would be. As it was, he apologized a couple of times. The second time, Dawn said more than 'don't worry about it'. "I'm the one who's sorry. I don't know what I was thinking hiding in your barn. I should have found another place."

"I'm glad you didn't." Eugene smiled as he turned the horse onto a path that he knew would, sooner or later, turn into small rocks and pebbles. He knew he was taking a chance that the horse would pick up one of the pebbles in its hoof, only he was desperate. Sooner or later, he felt sure Heath would reach the line shack. Sure Eugene had left a note for Heath, but Eugene felt sure his blonde haired brother would still look for him. When Heath found the trail they were taking, he'd follow it. Even with all Eugene had done to shake anyone who might try to follow the trail, Eugene knew if Heath succeeded in finding him, he wanted to be in a place that also had a hiding place for Dawn. "I'm afraid someone else would have found you and heaven knows what they'd do with you."

Dawn had heard stories about the rare times men had found one of her kind; that being the case, she had no doubt Eugene had just cause for his concern. Though, it still amazed her that he hadn't done any of the things the stories she'd heard said a man would do…or try to do. "You are different."

Eugene couldn't help but smile. He'd been told that on more than one occasion. Okay, the reasons varied from one person to the other, but they all wound up saying the same thing. Though, in this case, he couldn't help but wonder why she'd said those words. "How would you know that? It's not like you or any of your people make a habit of showing yourselves to humans." 'Not that you can afford to, not with your people resembling so much of mythology' was Eugene thought only to himself.

Dawn sighed and began telling him some of the stories she'd heard. By the time midnight rolled around they arrived at a cave that was hidden by trees and bushes…one that he had found quite by accident a few months back….Eugene was appalled by all that she had told him. "No wonder you and your kind remain hidden, though I'd like to know how you do it. I mean, I can see it before this land become so populated, but now? How do you keep from being seen?"

Dawn chuckled as he dismounted the horse and then helped her down. "Once inside, I'll answer your question." She told him. Soon they were inside. The cave was large enough that he decided to bring his horse inside and put him towards the back. He was grateful he'd decided to leave the small boulder…which was mostly flat on top….in place when he'd discovered the place. Once Dawn was seated on the boulder, Eugene brought in his horse, unsaddled it and then went outside, broke a branch off one of the bushes and did his best to brush away the hoof prints and footprints that led to the bushes and hidden cave. Once that was done, he took a small amount food; food he had brought with himand handed it to Dawn.

"Eating at this time of night isn't the best, but we haven't eaten since noon. After I get a couple hours of sleep, I'll see what I can do about catching some fish in a nearby stream."

Dawn, who had been looking at her wings, sighed and asked. "How long do you think they'll take to heal?"

Eugene heard the question she was not asking and, for the first time, thought about her family. "A couple of weeks at least," he answered as he took a bit of the apple in his hand. After few minutes, he said, "Your family, they'll be looking for you."

Dawn nodded slowly. "But they'll be looking in the wrong area. Like I said, I was exploring farther than I should have."

"So," Eugene stood up and walked to the front of the cave even if there was a bush blocking the entrance. "How will they keep from being seen when they do look?" He turned and looked at Dawn.

"You need to understand that, as a general rule, my people live high up in the mountains and don't often come down into the valley during the day. That is, not in their true form they don't. During those times we have the ability to hide our wings. It is quite easy; though, it is only done if absolutely necessary. I mean, none of us wish to be without the ability to fly. I doubt I will be missed for a couple more days, as I am known for wandering around in the mountains…as a general rule that is my part of the earth to care for. If my wings weren't hurt, I could show you how we can hide them." Dawn said as she nodded towards her right wing. "For the most part, I'm sure most of the ones looking will look at night…as we also have the ability to see in the dark."

"That could be both bad and good." Eugene couldn't help but chuckle as he thought on all the pranks him and his college friends had pulled under the cover of the dark. Dawn seemed to read his mind and started laughing with him…and Eugene once again felt drawn to the stranger in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Remember, this is Fantasy/Romance, not drama. Well, none including any bad guys. I should say...I don't plan on it.

Chapter Six

The next morning Heath stood in the line shack reading a note that Eugene had left for him.

 _Please, forgive me Heath. I overheard what you said about tracking me down and I took my patient and left. I know this will make you curious; it would me. However, I'm asking you to leave things alone. Tell the family; I'm fine and will be home as soon as I can. My patient needs help and does not need anyone else around. Love, Eugene._

Heath folded the note as he contemplated on what to do. He had almost decided to do as his baby brother asked and go home, simply telling the family that Gene was fine and to just wait until he returned home. Only he couldn't. How could he when he got the strongest impression to continue tracking Eugene? That is after he, Heath, ate something. He sighed, that wouldn't take long as he only had apples and jerky on him. After all, it's not like he'd planned on being gone a long time. After thinking a few more minutes, he knew he'd have to go home, get a few supplies and get back to tracking his dear baby brother, only not before assuring the family that Eugene was fine, but simply needed the help of one person. Heath prayed he'd be forgiven for making that assumption only what else he could think? The impression he kept getting told him that his help would be needed; not why it would be needed, or that anyone else should be with him.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Gene?" Heath asked silently to himself as he turned around and walked out of the line shack.

 **~oOo~**

"You didn't!" Dawn, who was sitting the floor of the cave, her legs bent at the knees and tucked to the left of her, stared at Eugene. He sat a few feet away, as he told her about a time, when he was eleven years old. He and some of his friends had set a trap inside Jarrod's law office one night; Jarrod had found himself hanging upside down the next morning.

A sheepish, somewhat embarrassed smile appeared on Eugene's face. "I was eleven years old and upset that Jarrod had disciplined me. After all, as I told him he wasn't my father." He then shook his head as a bit of sadness passed through his eyes. "It took me a few years, before I could see what a huge responsibility had fallen on that man's shoulders when our father was killed. I promised myself after that to never do anything that would add to his burden. Though," Eugene's eyes started laughing as he said, "that promise didn't stop me from pulling more than one harmless prank on him and the rest of the family…and they were harmless. I made sure of that." He then tilted his head ever so slightly and smirked, "Don't tell me you never pulled any pranks over on any one."

A not so innocent smile quickly spread across Dawn's face and she started laughing. "I don't suppose you'd be stupid enough to believe me if I claimed to be innocent on that account."

"No, I wouldn't." Eugene answered as he joined in her laughter. When he could get control of his laughter, he asked her to tell him about one of her tricks.

Dawn, who had grown quiet, didn't answer. At first Eugene couldn't help but wonder if her pranks hadn't turned out so well, but then she gave him a smile and said, "My oldest brother has had much the same responsibility, but not because our father was murdered, but because he gave up his wings and left my mother for another…one who lives under the sea."

When Eugene's eyes widened and uttered 'a mermaid' in a questioning tone of voice, Dawn started laughing again. "They are called mermaids only by your people, but yes, they have a tail instead of legs."

"Do they lure sailors to their deaths, as the stories say?" Eugene didn't even know why he asked such a question, he didn't believe in mythology. Then again, he was talking to a woman with wings; it made him question what he thought he'd always knew.

"Some I suppose," Dawn sighed as she looked towards the cave's blocked entrance. "I mean, there's good and bad among them a well. Though, if you ask me, they get a lot more blame than is rightly theirs."

The two then continued to talk about their families, their interests and their hopes for the future. Gene was pleasantly surprised to hear that Dawn actually cared for many of the animals up in the mountains, though most of her work was with the animals higher up in the mountains. "I want to help the ones closer to the base, but I only dare check on them at night…and most of the time I'm sleeping at that time." By the time she was finished speaking she was looking directly at Eugene, as if she was trying to figure something out.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Eugene leaned forward and asked, sincere concern in his eyes.

"I…" Dawn chastised herself as she started to turn her head away; she couldn't believe the thoughts that had started to enter her head as she and Eugene Barkley laughed and talked. Actually, she had to admit, the thoughts had been trying to come ever since he led his horse away from the Barkley's barn. Still, they'd only just met and…no, it was impossible!

"Dawn?" Eugene quickly reached out and turned her head back towards him. He would have asked again what was wrong, only he saw the look in her eyes. He might be the youngest in his family, but it didn't make him naïve either. 'She's hurt, and you're both crazy' sounded in his ears as he took a hold of the sides of her face and lowered his head. By the time he pulled away, he once again vowed to protect her no matter what.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What do you mean, you're tracking him!" Nick bellowed, as he stood in the living room with the rest of the family; Heath had decided that they had the right to know what was going on, even if he was going to beg them to leave matters in his hands.

"He was at the line shack; like I told you." Heath looked at the note he'd handed his stepmother, as he answered his hot tempered brother. "And like I said, I am asking the family to let me track Eugene by myself." Heath wasn't surprised when Nick growled under his breath; it was something the blonde haired cowboy had expected. However, Heath was relieved when, after a moment of silence, the hot tempered rancher agreed to trust him and leave matters in his hands. Heath then looked to Jarrod.

Like Nick, Jarrod didn't like it. A portion of him wanted desperately to go find Gene and demand answers. After all, Gene had been his responsibility for many years. Okay, that 'boy' was an adult now. Still, it didn't matter. Eugene was still a Barkley. However, Jarrod had learned a lot about Heath since the blonde haired cowboy joined the family and trusted him without question. That being the case, he finally nodded and said, "All right, Heath. Gene being an adult, I'll leave this in your hands. Though, I want to make it clear; I would appreciate your word that you'll let us know what's going on as soon as possible."

"Agreed," Heath gave the famous Stockton attorney a crooked smile, and then he looked at the women; neither looked very pleased. However, he was elated when Audra nodded ever so slightly, indicating her consent.

"I think we should trust, Heath." Audra told her family.

Heath was also relieved when his stepmother gave in with a sigh, and consented as well. "But you tell him I want one very good reason for this! I don't care how old he is." Victoria said in the firmest voice anyone had ever heard her use.

"Yes, mother." Heath's grin spread just a little wider than before; he'd expected her to say just that. He then turned around and left the room.

~oOo~

"I tell you I don't like it!" Starrs, Dawn's eldest brother, who stood six feet two inches with pitch black hair that touched the back of his neck, stood on top of a cliff talking to his mother, Ella. The woman was almost the spitting image of Dawn, though her hair was going white and she was a few inches taller. He had been looking for Dawn's return and was growing antsier by the minute. "I say let me go look for her! Something has happened!"

Ella said nothing, as she stood alongside her son with her hands clasped behind her back. She had been troubled by dreams for a few nights now; all of them held her daughter and two strangers in them. Normally she would be extremely upset and demanding that her son do just as he said, only she couldn't for one simple reason; her dreams always had the younger stranger caring for her daughter while the older stranger watched over, and protected, them. Also, there was also a strong feeling of 'don't go looking for her, not yet anyway'. Just as her son was about to repeat himself, Ella shook her head. "Not yet, Starrs, not yet," She then turned and walked away.

Starrs growled slightly and then went about his business; he had to. While he had been in many fights and was known to be hot tempered and stubborn, the one thing he'd never done was go against his mother's wishes. He wasn't about to start now.

~oOo~

Gene was standing outside the cave behind Dawn inspecting her wings after he'd removed the bandages. They had taken the chance even though the sun was starting to set. After all, they could only take being inside the cave so long. He couldn't help but stare at her right wing; it was already completely healed. Sure, with it being the one least hurt, Eugene had expected it to heal first. He just hadn't expected it this fast. He said as much too. "I'm amazed! Do your people heal faster than us too?" he asked as he re-bandaged her left wing.

Dawn's smile spread from one side of her face to the other. "Mother always said I healed faster than most. Said; she thought it was because of what the man upstairs needed me to help with the animals I watch over."

"You believe in deity too?" He asked as he finished with the bandaging job and then stepped in front of her.

Dawn couldn't help but laugh, and laugh loud. "Why is it human beings seem to think the creator's power is limited to what their small world holds…and even deny the fact that there is life about them they know nothing of? " She then chuckled again and told Gene not to bother answering, as she didn't expect him to be able to read everyone's minds. "I sometimes wish our people could coincide with each other, but that is impossible."

In that moment, Gene realized that just how little time he might have with Dawn, and he didn't want it to end. Why should he? He'd never met anyone like her, and he wasn't thinking about her wings and not being human. No, he was thinking about the talks they'd had and the laughs they'd shared. She made him feel alive and his innate loneliness fled. He began thinking of the gentleman Dawn had said had created the Greek Goddess Aurora, and the fact that he and the woman he'd fallen in love with could not be together. He looked at Dawn and shocked her as he asked why that was the case. "Is it simply because he was human and she was not?" He had to admit it would make sense.

Dawn might have thought his question was only out of curiosity, but after the kiss they'd shared and the look that was in his eyes, she knew better. Not sure if he could really love her in such a short time, she sighed and asked him to rewrap her one wing and leave those curiosities alone.

Gene inwardly sighed as he began re-wrapping her wing; though, he vowed to get her to give him a straight answer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Eugene stood outside the cave watching the sun go down; he loved the reddish and yellowish hue off the horizon in the distance. Occasionally, he glanced at the surrounding area around him; both dark green and light brown dirt covered the ground, depending on which part of the ground you looked at. He wondered how long it would be before Heath found him in spite of the precautions he had taken. After all, Heath was too good of a tracker not to find Eugene sooner or later. When he heard the large bush that hid the entrance to the cave behind him shake, Eugene turned to see Dawn step out into the open. He might have chastised her, but it was almost dark. Chances of anyone seeing them were almost nonexistent.

As he looked at her he once again, he thought on all that he had learned about her in the short time they had been together,, along with once again feeling an undeniable pull towards her. Eugene again pushed her for answers.

"Why wouldn't you answer me when I asked you about the woman whom the Greek Goddess, Aurora, was patterned after and the writer who met her?" Eugene put his hands on his hips without half thinking about it.

Dawn, who had been doing a lot of thinking since Eugene first asked the question, sighed as she turned away from Eugene and walked over to a nearby, medium sized dark brown boulder, and sat down. Eugene followed her, making sure he was on her healed side when he leaned against the same boulder. "What is it?"

"Why do you ask such a thing? It's been thousands of years since that event took place." Dawn turned her head and looked at him, feeling strongly she knew the answer, but wanting to hear him actually say it.

For a moment Eugene thought on his family and all the goals he'd set for himself when he went to Berkley and started his studies. Strange how, sometimes, one's best laid plans were changed by unforeseen events. He lifted his hand and cupped Dawn's left cheek in it. He saw a small amount of nervousness enter her eyes. He didn't know why; as he'd kissed her before. Though, he didn't ask as he once again leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Dawn scolded herself, as she slid her arms underneath his and held on. She told herself she shouldn't be allowing this to happen, only she realized that-as crazy as it was-she was falling in love with him. Only when she felt Eugene's right hand start to caress her back, did Dawn pull back. As much as she wanted him; wanted to be his, it could not be. At least, she kept telling herself that. "Eugene…" She said as she let go and started to stand up, only to find herself being gently pulled back down.

"Tell me, why is it impossible for one of your kind to be with me?" He again touched the side of her face; his eyes begging her to be honest with him.

"You don't know what you're asking." Dawn turned her head as she took his hand in hers and pressed his hand against her cheek. "You don't know the price one of us would have to pay."

Eugene wasn't surprised to hear that there would have to be a sacrifice on one of their parts; after all, it's not like either one of them could live with the other one with things the way they currently were. "So, tell me, so I'll know." He whispered into her ear as he kissed the top of it; he was flattered, when he felt a small tremor coming from her and started to gently pull her to him once more, careful not touch the one wing that was still healing. However, before he had a chance to do anything else, or she could reply, they heard the blood curdling cry of a cougar. They whipped around to their left. They stared in Horror, as a cougar appeared fifteen feet away from them. Gene cursed himself, as any kind of weapon he had was still in the cave. Not wanting Dawn to be attacked by the cougar, he shocked her by stepping in front of her and barking at her to go hide in the cave.

 **~o** **Oo~**

Heath, who had finally picked Eugene's trail up once more, swore silently. He didn't know whether he was going to strangle his baby brother, or praise him when he found him. He had not seen such skill when it came to covering one's tracks. When he'd started tracking his baby brother, Heath had not expected to have such trouble finding Eugene. After all, he was just a young man still struggling to find his way in the world and not as adept in the wilderness as the other Barkley men had been. Heath was shocked to hear his mother's voice as she said "You haven't been listening to him, none of you have. That 'baby' as you insist on saying, has grown up and is just as good of a man as you or your other brothers'.

Eugene was now twenty years old and he had stood his ground and did his best to get his family to stop treating him like a child. Still, Heath sighed as he mounted his horse and started following the trail. Once again, he wondered why Eugene had gone to such lengths to try to lose him…almost succeeded too. Was it simply because, in spite of his various attempts, the Barkleys had continued to treat Eugene as a child? If Heath hadn't picked up the trail when he did, he knew he would have had to head back to Stockton and tell the family his suspicions. If that had happened, Nick would have insisted on getting a search party together and, when Eugene was found, Nick probably would have tried to open their younger brother up in Nick's usual way.

"I'm not sure I want to go back to Berkley' Heath felt shock waves go through him as he found himself recalling a conversation he'd had with Eugene the day before Nick's engagement party. Heath had found Eugene sitting on top of the fence with a faraway look in his eyes. "There's something else out there for me; I can feel it. I just don't know what it is."

Heath might have continued thinking on the conversation only the path he'd been on came to an abrupt end, and he found himself in shock as he saw a huge cougar crouched on a boulder that set on the side of a nearby hill. However, the blonde haired cowboy felt a stronger shudder rattle through him when he saw Eugene step in front the most beautiful woman Heath had ever seen; even if he couldn't believe he saw wings on her. However, before he really had time to decide whether he was seeing things, Eugene was pushing her backwards as the cougar let out another cry and sprang off the boulder, aiming itself at the youngest Barkly.

A/N The cougar is able to leap as high as 5.5 m (18 ft) in one bound, and as far as 40 to 45 ft (12 to 13.5 m) horizontally. The cougar's top running speed ranges between 64 and 80 km/h (40 and 50 mph), but is best adapted for short, powerful sprints rather than long chases. (That is an exact quote from the internet. I would put the link up only something has to be going on. When I click on the link, I get this information. However, when a friend of mine clicks on it, something entirely different comes up for her.)


	9. Chapter 9

The Wind beneath My Wings

A/N This is listed as Fantasy/romance, not drama.

Chapter Nine

 **Previously:** _Heath might have continued thinking on the conversation only the path he'd been on came to an abrupt end, and he found himself in shock when he saw a huge cougar crouched on a boulder that set on the side of a nearby hill. However, the blonde haired cowboy shuddered even more when he saw Eugene step in front the most beautiful woman Heath had ever seen-even if he couldn't believe he saw wings on her. However, before he really had time to decide whether he was really seeing wings on the woman, Eugene was pushing her backwards as the cougar let out another cry and sprang off the boulder, aiming itself at the youngest Barkly._

Heath stood inside the hidden cave as Eugene checked Dawn's injured wing; he wanted to make sure it hadn't been made worse when she'd fallen-she'd tripped over a small rock when she'd stepped backwards when Gene had pushed her. Both were grateful for Heath's appearance, as they knew things would have been worse had his blonde haired brother had not saved them by shooting the cougar. That might not have been the case only, while she could not explain it, some of Dawn's powers were temporarily being affected due to her injured. It made no sense to either of them as it was only her wings that had been hurt, and thus only her flying should have been hindered. As it was, she'd been shocked to learn that her ability to communicate with the animals had also been affected.

"What is she?" Heath, who couldn't help but stare in amazement, asked before he realized what he'd said. He quickly changed his question and asked who she was as he slid his pistol back into its holster.

"This is Dawn." Eugene, who had automatically stepped in front of Dawn, in a very protective manner, answered as he explained everything. He then begged his brother to remain silent. "Her people have wings, can fly and have various talents just as humans do. However, it's only once in a blue moon that a mortal man happens to meet one of them. Her wing is almost healed. She'll be able to leave soon." Even as he said the words, Eugene knew that-somehow- he was going to find out how the two of them could be together. Naturally, he did not give his blonde haired brother that information, feeling sure Heath would try to talk him out of it…or worse yet, tell the family.

Heath wasn't sure what to think. He'd never believed in anything like fairies and other mythical creatures, and yet here he was standing in front of a being described in many of the stories…even if she didn't claim to be any form of deity. "You said you live high up in the mountains," Heath said after a moment, and then asked about her family.

"They'll be looking for me." Dawn sighed and looked at Gene while answering Heath. "I really need to go farther up into the mountains. If any of them find me this far down, some of my abilities hindered…" her voice trailed off knowing how upset her family would be, especially her eldest brother.

"Then we need to get going." Gene told her; he wasn't surprised by the wonder in her eyes and the increased shock on Heath's face.

"The family knows I'm tracking you, Gene. If you just go off and say nothing, they'll want to come after you." Heath wasn't trying to get Gene to change his mind; he was simply stating fact.

Eugene didn't doubt the things Heath said in the least. Still, he wasn't about to desert Dawn, or knowingly put her in danger. "Go home then, and tell them you found me but I wouldn't come. Tell them I'm staying with my patient for now." Gene laid his hand on Dawn's shoulder while keeping his eyes on his brother. "It shouldn't surprise them, since no responsible _adult; especially a Barkley_ , would shirk their duties."

Heath had seen the looks that Gene had given Dawn, and she him, so he suspected it was more than duty that compelled Gene to answer the way he did. Heath couldn't blame his little brother. As beautiful as the…whatever she was, Heath knew he'd be reacting the same way if he was in Eugene's shoes. However, Heath also knew that he needed to do as Gene had been asking him and the rest of the family to do for a long time now…treat him as an adult instead of a young boy who needed to grow up. "Head to the lodge," Heath said after a few minutes. I won't tell anyone you're there, just that you're okay and to drop the subject. To appease our dear brothers, I'll tell them that I'm going to rejoin you…in case you need help. Then we can head up even further into the mountains."

"How far away is this lodge?" Dawn asked, looking at Eugene.

"Five miles, by the time we get there, we'll be in the mountain area. However, I dare say not as high up as you'd like to be." Eugene answered and then looked at Heath and nodded, telling him they would do as Heath suggested.

 **~oOo~**

Starrs was once again pacing back and forth, only this time he was standing in inside the home he shared with his mother. The inside looked much like the homes of the humans he and his people stayed away from, but no one would have known it by looking at the outside. How could they when Starr and his people kept a false cover over homes-making them blend into the mountains in which they lived. He was once again threatening to go look for his sister.

"Would you quit your pacing!" Ella stepped into the huge living room of her home. It held a few chairs that were especially made to accommodate their wings and a few strange looking musical instruments.

"We can't find Dawn; she's nowhere to be seen! I don't understand why you forbid me and others to go pass our normal boundaries to look for Dawn, and she has got to have gone pass them! What do you know that we don't!" Starrs, who was famous for a temper and raising his voice-though he'd never raised it at his mother, was actually yelling at her. He didn't like being confused and, since Ella was more than protective of all her children, he was lost.

Ella, who was actually internally climbing the walls as bad as her son but hiding it better, sighed. She wanted nothing more than to send her son beyond their boundaries, but the voices she was famous for hearing told her to wait. "It is not time yet." She gave her son a hard stare, feeling for sure she would not have to say more. She didn't.

Starr, who was well aware of his mother's gifts, reigned in his temper and left the room…though he was still mumbling his own opinions under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Just what is going on?" Jarrod, who stood next to the sofa, gave Heath the same look he'd given many of the witnesses he'd questioned on a stand in a courtroom. He didn't like what he'd just heard and wanted answers, as did the rest of the family; the women sat on the sofa while Nick leaned against the fireplace. Heath had just informed them he'd found Eugene, and that the youngest Barkley was still caring for his patient, but was refusing to say where Eugene or his patient were.

"I told you." Heath planted his feet and stood his ground. "Eugene is taking care of his patient, and neither one of them wish for anyone else to be around, but me." He looked at the family and then laid into them when it came to the way they continued to treat Eugene. "He's a full grown adult. He's stood his ground more than once and proven himself a man. A fact which," he took a deep breath and said, "you've all acknowledged with your words, but aren't backing it up with your actions." He then apologized saying he knew how hard this was on all of them, only he was with Eugene on this one.

"He's our baby brother!" Nick raised his voice as he stepped away from the fireplace. "We have the right to know where he is and what is really going on!"

Heath glared at Nick as another memory, not all that long ago, came into mind. "Yes, you do! Only I gave him my word!" Heath snapped at Nick and added in a low, angry tone, "I always keep my word, no matter what the family might say!"

The hot tempered rancher looked as if Heath had taken a bucket of cold water and thrown it in his face, as he remembered extracting Heath's word of silence after the wolf had bitten him; no more objection came out of Nick, as he sat down with a heavy sigh in a chair that sat a few feet away.

"His life isn't in danger is it?" Jarrod, who stood on the other side of his desk, remembered the aftermath of Nick's requirement that Heath remain silent, asked with great concern in his eyes. He hated the idea that history might be repeating itself…that Gene, like Nick, was facing death and had chosen to leave his family in the dark.

"Not that I know of," Heath's eyes relaxed as he answered Jarrod's question, keeping the musings that Eugene may be falling in love with the strange woman to himself. "But, like I just said, he's an adult; it's about time everyone in this family gave more than lip service to that fact and respected his wishes." Heath softened his tone as he turned around and walked to the window.

"There is something else going on." Victoria sighed as she stood up. "Only I won't push you to break your word as long as you promise me one thing."

Heath turned around and faced his mother, putting on his poker face; he had to. He had no idea what she was going to ask. "And that is?"

"Ask Gene to tell us when he feels like he can, and do all you can to help him." Victoria asked, her eyes saying how hard it was for her not to demand Heath tell them everything in spite of what he had just said. Though, the truth was, she was only backing off for Heath's sake. After all, this was the second time he'd been put in a position where he wasn't free tell them everything, and she could tell how hard it was on him.

 _"I can tell him, but he'll never feel like it-nor will I; neither one of us wanted to be locked up in an insane asylum'_ Heath thought as gave the family a crooked smile. "I'll do both; I promise." He then walked out of the room.

As Heath walked out of the house, Victoria was getting her other children to promise her not to follow Heath…for the same reason she was not pushing the issue.

Heath couldn't help but inwardly both smile and frown. If they could support him like this, why couldn't they do the same for Eugene?

 **~oOo~**

Eugene, who had wasted no time in traveling to the lodge, found the spare key the family kept under the porch of the lodge, unlocked the front door and led Dawn into the lodge. He then went throughout the lodge closing all the curtains; that is, after he'd lit a few lamps. "Sit on this." He said as he pulled the kitchen table away from wall. "Just make sure your back is too me; your wings can hang over the edge." After she climbed up on the table, tucking her legs under her at an angle, Eugene carefully unwrapped her one wing.

Dawn glance over her shoulder and tried to see the back side of her wing. "How is it?" She was more than anxious to be completely healed.

"As fast as your other wing healed up, I'm surprised this other one hasn't done the same." Eugene said as he ran his fingers lightly over her wing, and then asked how long her injury would affect her ability to her use any of her "gifts".

Dawn could hear the concern in his voice, but was prepared to feel the same concern in his touch, or the feelings that arose inside her. "I'm sure it will heal up soon. As far as my other abilities, some have returned I can feel it; other, ones I need even more, won't come back until I'm completely healed. Shouldn't you be putting the bandages back on?"

Eugene didn't answer, but did as she said. However, when she climbed down from the table, she found Eugene's arms around her waist and his eyes gazing upon her face. "We can't…" she started to protest, though her voice was weak as she spoke.

"Tell me why not. You said your father left your people to go live in the sea. There's got to be a way for us to be together." Then, due to the fact that she watched over animals, he said in an even quieter voice, "I could help you with the animals. As you can tell I do know medicine."

Dawn had never felt so torn in her life. The fact that the two of them had fallen in love with each other in such a short time was mind boggling. But… "You don't know what you're ask…" Dawn would have continued only she couldn't; Eugene had pulled her gently to him and covered her mouth with his.

After sharing an intense, and passionate, kiss with her, Gene moved his mouth to the side of her face and whispered in her ear, "So tell me."


	11. Chapter 11

The Wind beneath My Wings

Chapter Eleven

 _ **Previously:**_ _"Tell me why not." Eugene kept his eyes on Dawn's face. "You said your father left your people to go live in the sea. There's got to be a way for us to be together." Then, due to the fact that she watched over animals, he said in an even quieter voice, "I could help you with the animals. As you can tell I do know medicine."_

 _Dawn had never felt so torn in her life. The fact that the two of them had fallen in love with each other in such a short time was mind boggling. But… "You don't know what you're ask…" Dawn would have continued only she couldn't; Eugene had pulled her gently to him and covered her mouth with his._

 _After sharing an intense, and passionate, kiss with her, Gene moved his head and whispered in her ear, "So tell me."_

 _ **~oOo~**_

It was almost midnight, before Heath arrived at the lodge; he would have been later, but he hadn't stopped to make camp for the night. He wasn't surprised to see no lights on when he dismounted Charger and led him to the small barn the Barkleys had built for their horses. Thank goodness for a full moon, or it would have been more than interesting going from the barn to the lodge. The whole time Heath felt as if he was being watched, and he didn't like that. That being the case, he wasted no time in climbing the steps to the lodge's front door. However, upon opening the door, he was shocked to hear Eugene telling him to shut the door quickly and not to try to light any lamp.

"Trust me. There's a chair right next to the door as you can tell." Eugene spoke quietly, knowing there was enough light from the moon for his blonde haired brother to see the chair that Eugene was speaking of.

Heath hesitated for a split second and then, closing the door behind him, did as he was told. "What's going on, Gene?"

Eugene sighed. For various reasons Eugene loved all his brothers dearly; he loved his mother and sister as well. Though, in Heath's case, it was because he had never treated Eugene like a child. Then again, Heath had never known him as a child either. "You were willing to help me get Dawn back to the only home she's known. Would you…" Eugene hesitated knowing what he would say next would shake his brother to the core.

When Eugene stopped speaking mid sentence, Heath found himself sitting on the edge of the chair. "Would I what?" He pressed Eugene to continue speaking, assuring him that he, Heath, would listen. However, he was unprepared to hear the words that came out of his youngest brother's mouth.

"Would you still be willing to help if you knew I would be staying with her?" Gene asked slowly.

Heath felt shock waves roll over him. What on earth was Gene thinking? He was a mortal man. The woman she; well, she was something but she wasn't human. "Are you serious?"

Gene let out a long sigh and asked, "Do you remember our talk by the corral fence, the one about college and how I felt?"

"Yes," Heath couldn't help but smile as he found it ironic that Eugene would bring up a conversation that he, Heath, had already thought about.

"Do you remember what I said? I mean about conflicts that exist in our world?" Eugene asked, hoping Heath did; since he didn't feel like repeating himself.

Heath stiffened slightly and asked, "Are you talking about the fact that sometimes the biggest conflicts we have in our lives are not with another person, but inside ourselves?"

Gene let out another long, very audible, sigh and answered in the affirmative. "I've been missing something for a long time, but I could never figure out what it was. That is, until now. I…I've asked her to marry me."

Heath started to point out the fact that such a marriage would be impossible, only to have a bolt of lightning shoot through him. "You're not the same are you? I mean, she's done something to you hasn't she?" Heath asked in more demanding tone than he meant to use. "That's why you don't want any light on!" His mind was whirling even as he said the words.

 _"One of us would have to leave their world and become a part of the other's. I…" Dawn pulled her face away from Gene's and lifted her hand, placing it on his chest, just below his shoulder. "When my father left us, my brother took over the care of the family, but I took over the care of "father's" animals. I know it sounds crazy, but I promised them I would never desert them the way my father did. You would have to let me… let me change you and then come with me. However," she struggled to say what he needed to know. "You could never come back…even if things went bad between us. You see, no one can change more than once. Do you really want to give up everything you've ever known? I mean, you haven't even met my family yet."_

 _"As sure as I can be," Eugene answered._

"Eugene, what has she done?" Heath leaned forward in the dark, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"Nothing I didn't consent to," Eugene said in a firmer voice than Heath had ever heard. "If you can't, or won't accept us together. If you won't help us, then leave right now. Walk out the door and never look back."

Heath had never turned his back on the family and he didn't plan on doing it now. But, the family, "What am I going to tell the family? They love you; they won't understand you marrying a…whatever she is." Heath did not speak with disrespect when he made the remark, he just didn't know what to call the woman whom Gene had fallen in love with.

Eugene shook his head even as a part of his heart broke. He couldn't have both worlds, and he wasn't leaving Dawn. "Her people are a mixture of races, but I believe you once called them Fairies. Though, I admit, they don't like that name." He wasn't surprised by the gasp that came from Heath. Eugene then assured him not to worry about the family. "That matter will be taken care of later." How he didn't know, but Eugene wasn't about to admit that one at the moment.

Heath, tired of the dark, asked if they could please get some light in the room.

Gene stood up and easily made it over to the lamp that sat on a table that set next to the kitchen opening and, taking off the top of the lamp, lit the wick and replaced the top. He then looked at Heath, not surprised by the shocked looked that had leaped onto Heath's face as his eyes widened.

Heath couldn't believe what he was seeing and, as hard as he tried, all he could get to come out of his mouth was "Gene?"


	12. Chapter 12

The Wind beneath My Wings

Chapter Twelve

 _ **Previously:**_ _Gene stood up and easily made it over to the lamp that sat on a table next to the kitchen opening and, taking off the top of the lamp, lit the wick and replaced the top. He then looked at Heath, not surprised by the shocked looked that had leaped onto Heath's face as his eyes widened._

 _Heath couldn't believe what he was seeing and, as hard as he tried, all he could get to come out of his mouth was "Gene"._

 **~oOo~**

Heath rode behind Dawn and Eugene, who were traveling up a somewhat steep dirt path that ran up the side of a hill, one with trees that dotted the landscape. Heath was still trying to wrap his mind around what his eyes were seeing…and what Gene had told him the before.

 _"Heath?" Gene asked as his blonde haired brother looked as if he might pass out._

 _"I'm fine." Heath held onto the arms of the chair he was sitting in and steadied himself. He blinked his eyes, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things; he wasn't. Eugene not only had wings on his back, ones that Heath could barely see from where he sat, but he was dressed in what seemed to be dark green military pants, and his shoes had been replaced by dark brown boots. He wore no shirt which made it so Heath could see the hair his brother now had growing on his chest, even if it was light and not very thick. Also Eugene's his ears… If Heath wasn't seeing things, Eugene's ears were moving-twisting and turning-as if they were trying to decide what shape they wished to be. Heath again looked upon the pants his brother wore. Heath was sure they weren't exactly used in the military; well, none that he knew of, but that's what came to his mind. His brother's eyes had also changed color and he seemed to have grown an inch or two. "What happened?"_

 _"Some in her world can, and do, take mortal men for husband or lovers. That is, after hiding their wings, but her people cannot. I'm…I'm in the process of being changed. In time, the wings on my back will be as large, if not larger, than Dawn's. I don't know how short or tall I'll be…I grew three inches this morning, but went down an inch this afternoon. In fact, physically, I might change beyond recognition." Eugene wasn't the least bit surprised when Heath's eyes widened even more. However, before he had a chance to say anything, Dawn walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. She looked more than nervous._

 _"How could you allow this? How am I going to explain this one to the family?" Heath raised his voice as he stood up; he couldn't help himself. Keeping Nick's secret had almost killed him in a way; he'd never be able to stay silent over this one…and he still didn't want to own a room in an insane asylum._

 _"One of us had to be changed in order for us to be together." She looked at Eugene with love and admiration, still amazed he had stated that he would never want her to desert any of 'her' animals, and that he'd reinforced that he could help care for the ones who might be sick…and that he'd leave all he had. "It was_ _ **his**_ _choice." Dawn, who had been looking down, lifted her head and straightened up. "He loves me, and I love him. Will you help us? Gene admits that he doesn't know much of the area past this place you call a lodge."_

 _"What about the family?" Heath sat back down, still staring at Eugene._

 _A fleeting look of sadness passed over Eugene's eyes as he answered, "Trust us; as I said, that problem_ _ **will**_ _be taken care of."_

Dawn glanced over her shoulder and mentally shook her head. No one had to tell her the turmoil Heath Barkley was in; she could see it in his eyes…even if he had what Eugene called a 'Poker face' on. She had always had the gift of being able to see into a person's soul as it were. It was one reason that-as much as it had shocked her-she had been able to accept that Eugene loved her. For…once she took time to look into him, really look that is; she could see his love crystal clear. She then turned face forward and looked at Eugene's wings…which had begun to grow again-causing him to lean forward slightly. That action caused her mind to turn back to when she had finished telling Eugene everything.

 _"Are you able to do that; change me that is, with your powers being the way they are?" Gene asked once she was through talking._

" _Yes, I can still feel the capacity inside of me. But, Gene, you have to be one hundred percent sure. Like I said, there's no going back, and it will be extremely painful." As much as Dawn wanted the two of them to be together, she didn't want Gene to do anything that he would regret later._

" _Do what you have to." Gene smiled lovingly upon her as he took off his shirt and turned his back to her._

 _Dawn had hesitated and then, slowly, lifted her hands up and laid them on his bare skin. At that moment she was grateful no one but she and Eugene were in the lodge, and that no one was outside as-try as he might not too-Gene found himself jerking his shoulders backwards, thrusting his chest forward and letting out a scream loud enough to wake the dead as her fingernails grew and dug themselves deep into his flesh, sending a special type of liquid into him. However, as far as Gene was concerned, it felt like both fire and ice were running through every nerve and sinew in his body._

"I'll do my best to make sure you never regret this, Eugene Barkley." She whispered.

While she whispered the words Eugene, whose hearing had increased drastically as his ears changed, smiled wide. Even though a portion of his heart ached for his family, he vowed to do his best by Dawn also.

~oO~

"It is time." Ella walked up to Starr, who once again stood on the cliff roughly four feet from the edge, keeping his eyes on the distant horizon. "Your sister is trying to get back, but…" she hesitated knowing how protective Starr was of the family. "She has a mate with her; he is still changing and cannot fly yet. However, for some reason-Dawn only has partial use of her powers. This puts them in a bad situation, even if they do have his brother traveling with them. They will need your help soon. Go find them."

Starr whipped around, shock on his face. "SHE ONLY HAS WHAT AND, SHE HAS HER WHAT WITH HER!"

"Lower your voice." Ella glared at him. "And, you heard me. I will not repeat myself. Now, go find them and help them!"

"If you know all that, why not just tell me where they are at?" The moment Starr asked the question, he knew the answer. It was his gift to find people, not hers. "Never mind, don't answer that. I'll be back as soon as I can." He turned away from his mother, muttered that his sister better have found a mate worthy of her, and then ran straight for the edge of the cliff. However, just before he would have fallen off Starr was up in the air and flying away from his mother.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 _ **Previously:**_ _"Lower your voice." Ella glared at him. "And, you heard me. I will not repeat myself. Now, go find them and help them!"_

 _"If you know all that, why not just tell me where they are at?" The moment Starr asked the question, he knew the answer. It was his gift to find people, not hers. "Never mind, don't answer that. I'll be back as soon as I can." He turned away from his mother, muttered that his sister better have found a mate worthy of her, and then ran straight for the edge of the cliff. However, just before he would have fallen off Starr was up in the air and flying away from his mother._

 _ **~oOo~**_

Heath stood under a tree and watched as the sun began to go down, though it would be a good half hour-if not more-before it would be dark. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Gene lying on the ground facing Dawn; his head was on her lap. Every now and then he'd stiffen or curl up in a ball. Gene's wings were larger than when Heath had first seen them. Also, Gene's hair was to his shoulders now. " _I can't tell you exactly what he'll look like when the change is complete, just that it won't change who he is inside."_ Dawn's words, spoken after they'd set up camp, came to him again.

"This isn't a dream." Heath thought silently as his mind turned to his family. "It's a nightmare. Gene and Dawn can say not to worry about what to tell the family, but how can I do anything but think about it? Mother and the rest of the family will demand an answer."

While Heath was deep in his thoughts, Dawn was running her hand down the side of Gene's face. _"Is it too late to stop this?"_ Heath's question-asked early in the day, after he'd tried to get them to see how wrong it was for Eugene just to up and disappear on the family, rang in her ears. For Heath, and the family she'd never meet face to face, Dawn felt sorrow. However, she could not say she regretted going along with Gene's request that he be the one to join her world and not the other way around. Gene had turned on his brother and gently rebuked him. "I don't want her to answer that, as I have no desire to have it stopped." Now Dawn's mind was on the night she'd put the process of changing Gene into play.

 _"Gene?" Dawn knelt down on the floor of the lodge and turned Gene-who was now lying on his stomach- on his side, half afraid she'd find out that he was one of the very few who died as a result of the transformation. She was relieved when he opened his eyes and clasped his hand upon her wrist._

 _"I'll be fine, in time." He smiled and then surprised her by telling her his mother was right._

 _"About what?" Dawn asked, the confusion she felt could be seen in her eyes, her slightly turned down mouth and be heard in her voice._

 _"She once told me that if you had the right person by your side, it was the same as having the wind under your wings…because you could do anything you wanted to with their support." He started to close his eyes and then said barely above a whisper, "You're going to be the wind beneath my wings; I know you are."_

 _Dawn felt a lump in her throat and her heart felt as if it was swelling up inside her as she leaned over and kissed the side of his forehead. "And you'll be mine." She whispered softly._

When an unearthly sound rang through the air, Heath jumped away from the tree while Dawn quickly laid Gene's head upon the ground and then stood up herself. "It's a wolf." Heath, who had moved from the tree to her and Gene's side faster than he'd moved in a long time, turned and looked at Dawn. Remembering the night Nick was bitten, Heath pulled his gun out.

Dawn didn't have to ask why Heath had done such a thing, though she wished she could tell Gene's brother that he was wrong…even if she knew he was right to make the choice he had. The sound from the wolf was too eerie, and she could feel its pain. She opened her mouth to speak only to have the crazed wolf come out of some nearby bushes. However, before it could spring at any of them, Heath had shot it.

While a part of her cried for the slain animal, Dawn gave Heath a small smile. "You have proven to be our saving grace twice now. I am sorry." She looked at Gene, who was starting to have what appeared to be minor convulsions and then back at Heath. "I wish there was another option, but as he said, my people are not of the group that can take mortal husbands or lovers. This is the _only_ way we can be together."

"What about your family? Surely they'll object. What then?" Heath asked, more than concerned that Eugene would find himself living among people would only ostracize him once he was among them. Before she could answer him they were shocked to hear the voices of two men off in the distance.

Dawn practically flew to Gene's side while Heath put himself between his brother and her. He would have preferred to hide both of them, but there was no time. All he could do was prepare to defend them…which he was sure he would have to do. Before he could count to five, two men stepped into view. Heath swore under his breath. While he did not know the men's names, he had seen them in Stockton before. Both were known to be troublemakers and, from the smell of alcohol, both were obviously drunk.

"Hey, if it's ain't the Barkley bas…" Hank Jensen, a tall, lanky brown haired fellow who hung around the Stockton saloon started to speak only to have his friend- a short, rather plump red head fellow by the name of Gideon Parks, hit his arm and point towards Dawn and Eugene.

"Do you see what I see?" Gideon started towards the pair only to have Heath pull his gun and tell him to back off.

"Come on Barkleyyy," Hank said with a slur in his voice. "Can't hurt to let us look, neverrrr seen a woman like th..at before."

"Don't come any closer or…" Heath started to warn them only to get the shock of his life as a gust of wind blew between him and the two men. One minute he was telling the men to back off, the next he and Hank were both staring, eyes wide open as they watched Gideon being swept off his feet and lifted up into the air.


	14. Chapter 14

The Wind beneath My Wings

Chapter Fourteen

 _ **Previously:**_ _"Do you see what I see?" Gideon started towards the pair only to have Heath pull his gun and tell him to back off._

" _Come on Barkleyyy," Hank said with a slur in his voice. "Can't hurt to let us look, neverrrr seen a woman like th..at before."_

" _Don't come any closer or…" Heath started to warn them only to get the shock of his life as a gust of wind blew between him and the two men. One minute he was telling the men to back off, the next he and Hank were both staring, eyes wide open as they watched Gideon being swept off his feet and lifted up into the air._

 _ **~oOo~**_

Heath, who had been thrown into shock when he saw Gideon yanked off the ground, forced himself to quit staring at the sight above his head as Hank started to run in the opposite direction screaming, saying all he and his friend had been doing was a little bit of hunting and to leave them alone. "Oh no you don't!" Heath lunged at the man and, grabbing him around the chest, pulled him to the ground. An all-out fight between the two men broke out while Starr was spinning Gideon around in the air faster than any train wheel ever thought of going. It would have been enough to make Eugene dizzy, only he had started convulsing again; Dawn quickly knelt behind him and held on tight, as she could tell that his wings were in the process of changing for the last time.

Hank cursed and did his best to keep fighting Heath, but he had not only been drinking, but he kept allowing himself to look at the strange woman who knelt beside another man who was obviously one of her kind. Little did he know it was the youngest Barkley who no longer resembled the young man he had once been. With this being the case, Heath was easily able to knock Hank out. Within a couple of minutes, Heath stood above an unconscious Hank, trying to catch his breath. Not a split second later, Gideon was lying on the ground as unconscious as his friend.

"Who…" Heath started to ask only to watch stunned, as the stranger who, like Dawn-had wings on his back and was dressed in the same type of pants and boots as Eugene was, threw some kind of dust over the two men lying on the ground.

"My name is Starr." Dawn's brother introduced himself and then turned on Dawn, demanding to know what had been going on, and doing it in a rather loud voice.

 _"Boy howdy,"_ Heath thought only to himself, _"and here I thought Nick was loud."_

Naturally, Dawn told her brother everything. "He," Dawn gestured towards Heath, "has protected us. And, yes, mother is right. This," she held Gene, who was no longer thrashing but was only semi aware of what was going on around him, "is my mate now."

Starr shook his head. Out of his three sisters, Dawn would be the one to pull a stunt like this…and still come out smelling like roses. "Well, I admit, it will be good to at last have another male around the house." He then turned to Heath, who he could tell was still unsure of what to think.

"My family owes you a great deal. Thank you." Starr nodded his head ever so slightly as he smiled; a smile full of gratitude at Heath.

"You're welcome." Heath paused and then continued. "He's my brother and, I guess, she's my sister in law now, but…" Heath said with an exasperated sigh, "my family will want answers. What do I tell them without being labeled as crazy?"

Starr looked at the men who lay on the ground and then at his sister. Her people had the power to communicate silently with each other. Her eyes widened as she heard Starr speak. "Is that the only way?" she replied just as silently. Starr thought a minute and then, grinning, turned towards Heath and apologized to the blonde haired cowboy, saying it was best if, in this case, life was altered ever so slightly. Before Heath could ask what he meant, he found himself falling, unconscious, to the ground, covered in the same dust Starr had thrown on the other two men.

"Come," Starr looked at his sister as he lifted Gene up in his arms, "wrap your arms around my waist. We need to get out of here now!" He waited until Dawn had done as he bade her too, and then the two of them took a few hurried steps, before Starr lifted all of them into the air and disappeared into the clouds.

 **~oOo~**

Heath stirred just as he heard a horse approaching. Before he could open his eyes, Heath heard Nick hollering. "Heath!" Nick flew off his horse and over to Heath. "Careful there, boy," Nick laid his hand upon Heath's shoulder. "What got into you? You were supposed to wait for Jarrod, me and the rest of the posse before you started trailing these two. You were lucky we got here in time. "Nick looked at the bodies of Gideon and Hank, which the sheriff and one of his men were throwing over the back of a couple of horses.

Before Heath opened eyes; however, before he could answer, Jarrod was also by his side asking the same thing.

Posse? Got here in time? Heath slowly opened his eyes and looked at them confused, even as he felt a sharp pain in his side. What were they talking about? He hadn't been riding with any posse. He was help… Heath's thoughts stopped mid center, as he was shocked to realize his memories were all jumbled up and confused. "Gene…" he heard himself say as he slipped back into unconscious, asking himself why he'd said that name.

"Gene?" Nick looked at Jarrod. "Who's Gene?"

"I don't know, but we best get him home; he needs medical attention." Jarrod said as he looked upon the Heath's cut lip, the bruising that upon his cheek and the blood on his right side. "We can ask him to explain later." He then hurried to get their horses.

 **Epilogue**

Heath sat in his bed, propped up against numerous pillows and staring out the window. The sun was going down, and his mind was on the strange dreams he continued to have…and the fact that, when asked by his family, he could not tell them why he had called out the name of Gene when Nick, Jarrod and the posse had found him. _"Doc says not to worry," Nick stood next to his bed smiling. "He says for the injuries you had; which not only included that bullet wound, but a good bump on the back of your head, he's not surprised you were saying things that have no bearing of reality."_

Heath watched the clouds that he could see through his window; they were drifting along in the sky. He caught his breath as he saw six winged beings flying towards the top of the far off mountain; the last two were flying hand in hand. For a split second, he thought about calling for one of the Barkleys, but just as he did, the two beings flying hand in hand turned and flew to his window. Heath was shocked to see a long black haired male and his female companion smile upon him and mouth 'thank you' before sending some sort of light through his window. Before he could find his voice, Heath was aware of the truth…knew why he'd called out the name Gene. His smile got wider as his younger brother and his new wife turned and flew away, rejoining their family. Heath closed his eyes; he wasn't going to say a word. "Be happy with the life you've chosen, Gene." Heath whispered only to himself, as he fell back to sleep, grateful that, even if the rest of the family had been made to forget the youngest Barkley, he had remembered and would never forget again.

A/N The fact that the bodies of the two men from Stockton wound up thrown over the back of horses, along with Heath being shot, is supposed to imply a fight-one that included guns- took place between the three men. I know I could have put the actual fight in only...it wouldn't come that way.

A/N Thanks to the readers who pointed out that Heath's remembering Gene needed to be explained.


End file.
